


Poke-ana (a wholesome deltarune fanfic )

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 90'S, Adventure, Before Chara, F/M, Gameboy's, Kids playing outside, Kris is an Earthbound fan, No Relatuonships, No Sex, Nostalgia, Pokemon, Post canon, SO CUTE GUYS, Their like 8 or 9, before the divorce, earthbound refrences, kids being kids, summertime, young asriel and Kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: So Basically the Dreemurr kids are going on a little pretend adventure and it's fricken cute AF.I'TS SO CCCCUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTEEEEEEE!!!!!!!LEAVE A COMMENT AND A KUDO AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER DELTARUNE WORKS!





	Poke-ana (a wholesome deltarune fanfic )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunyanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunyanya/gifts).

> Honestly, I had so much fun writing this and I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did. It was inspired by my childhood memories I shared with my siblings. (I hope they're doing well without me, we don't see each other anymore)
> 
> KIDZ 4-EVER!
> 
> Thanks for reading ^W^  
oh and Bunyanya this ones for you!
> 
> "My heart goes out to all you sinners!"
> 
> -Jevil  
If you have a suggestion or a request tell me and I'll make it happen (LEAVE A COMMENT)
> 
> THICC THANOS
> 
> lol so I tried to put an image of thick Thanos here but it was all text HAHA ROFL!!!!!!

It was a breezy summer day in the Underground and The Dreemurr family thought it was a perfect occasion to visit the creek.  
"Hey Kris, did you remember to bring all our towels?" Asriel said in the van. Kris smiled and gave a thumbs up in response. Poor Kris was Diagnosed as dumb, He was physically unable to speak or make any noise with his voicebox. But that didn't stop Asriel from loving his adopted human brother. On the way to the lake, the boys pulled out their Gameboy's and started to play Pokemon together. They rambled on and on about Gym leaders, leveling up, evolutions, badges and much more. The boys were just about to trade devices when their mother announced "Were here kids!"

They all unloaded and brought out everything they would need. A grill, Toriel's beach chair and parasol, towels, a cooler full of food (for both monsters and humans), a large monster-melon, and a couple of diving toys. (the torpedoes were a family favorite). "Kris, come here for a second. You need sunscreen since you don't have fur like us." Asgore smiled as the mute boy trotted over to his father to receive a coat of sunblock. Kris signed up 'Dad, I'll be fine, I have tough skin'. but his father ignored the child and applied a thick layer to his bare back. Kris and Asriel wore matching swim trunks; they were green with two yellow stripes on the bottom. Toriel wore her two-piece which was purple and had the family crest on the chest piece. As for Asgore, he just wore his boxers and a plain tee. (he hated wearing swimsuits, said they were too uncomfortable). Once he was done rubbing in the sunblock he ran off and jumped right in the water.

"KRIS! WATCH OUT!" Asriel made a huge SPLASH as he canon-balled into the shallow lake. Kris laughed hollowly as Asriel swam towards him. "Get ready Kris, I'm about to use my special attack!" the goat held water in his mouth and shot it back in kris's face. 'how about I do this!' kris signed out. He raised his hand dramatically and punched the water, splashing his brother violently. 'How you like me now, Azzy'

"Kris! please be careful, if you get hurt we won't be able to hear you. Azzy, please be gentle when you play with your brother". Toriel didn't like to take Kris down to the lake in case he drowned. It was one of her biggest fears, losing a child; But he really wanted to go this week. "Oh, alright, I guess we can go on Saturday."

Kris spoke with his hands saying 'Azzy, you wanna pretend we're pokemon?'  
"Yeah, as long as I can be a Machoke! but what do you want to be?"  
Kris paused before replying with 'how about a water-type?'  
"Yes! you could be... a Squirtle! I think it really suits you."  
The boy's continued their game of pretend until their mother called them out to eat.  
"Kids! Come out of the water and dry off, Your father has cooked up some burgers and bratwursts for us."  
The dynamic duo climbed out of the cold lake and grabbed their towels. Asriel's had a picture of Mario while Kris's had an image of Luigi. They wrapped themselves up and got paper plates from the trunk of the car, along with an orange pop.  
"Dad, can I have a double burger?" asked Azzy.  
"I don't know, can you eat all of that? Normally you have a hard time just finishing one." Before Azzy could back himself up, Kris tugged at his brothers trunks.  
"What is it, Kris? Oh, hi Noelle! Hi Mr. Holiday!"

"Hey, what's up Dreemurrs!" Rudy hollered. He laughed and greeted Asgore and Toriel, While Noelle ran up to Kris and Asriel. "Hey guys! Whatcha do'in?"  
Kris got his bratwurst from Asgore and signed out 'we were pretending that we're pokemon, you want to play with us?'  
"sure, can I be Bayleaf?"  
"Sure! You can be anything, just not a machoke or a squirtle, those two are taken." as he said this, he wrapped his arm around Kris, who had just finished his meal and was washing it down with orange pop.

"Asriel, before you go play with your friend you need to finish your food please." Toriel shot a look at him which read 'you better eat or no snacks'.  
The young goat finished his meal reluctantly then skedaddled along with the monster and the human. 

The trio pretended they were their assigned pokemon and were exploring a large dark cave.  
"Gosh, Bayleaf, it sure is dark in here. Are you sure you can see?" Azzy asked.  
"Yeah Machoke, I can see as clear as day!" Noelle answered gleefully. "how about You squirtle, How are you holdin' up?"  
Kris smiled brightly and signed 'I think I left my glasses with my trainer, I could use some help'.  
The two monster children swam over to Kris who held out both his hands for his friends to hold. They made their way down the creek when they ran into another young monster, Susie.

"Hi Susie!"  
Susie growled at Azzy and muttered "What are you doin' here punk?" Susie was a mean girl, but that didn't stop Asriel from trying to be her friend.  
Noelle spoke up and said "We were pretending to be Pokemon, You wanna join?"  
Susie scoffed and said "Pretend is for babies, I'm building a dam so the lake stops moving. My mom told me that the water will stop being cold if the water stays still, so that's what imma do. And you three better stay outta my way!"  
Kris got a little nervous and signed out 'lets bounce before she pounce's!'

And so the three went back to where their parents were.  
"Noelle, sweetie, it's time to go home. Dinner's ready!"  
"Okay dad! bye guys! I had fun playing with you!" Noelle gave the boy's a hug and bounced away, reuniting with her father Rudy (he low-key looks like Duster from mother 3)  
"Kris, Azzy, the same goes for you two! dry off and help your mother pack up the car."  
The family all packed up and headed home for the night.

"So, did you two have fun?" Toriel asked gleefully. She turned her head around and found the boy's fast asleep, leaning on each other. "Oh my, they really worked themselves out, huh?" the mother giggled and gave her Husband a light kiss on the cheek and they drove back home in silence so the kids could sleep.

THE END


End file.
